Hima Suki
by Kawaii Hima
Summary: Hitomi travels back to Fanelia to tell Van her true feelings for him and Merle gets jealous............ this is my first fic and was INSPIRED by some events at ANIME NORTH 2003


            Hitomi was sitting in her room talking with Malerne about how she felt for Van and that she needed to tell him before it was too late. While they were talking Merle was walking by and "accidentally" overheard their conversation and got instantly jealous at the thought of Hitomi and Van together. 

            " I must do something before she tells Van how she feels or else he'll never fall in love with me." Merle whispered to herself. 

            While listening to Hitomi and Malerne talk she drifted off to sleep….

            Still in her room Hitomi was wondering if Van was her true love or if she still had feelings for Folken.

            " I must see what the cards have to say before I go any further with this." Hitomi said.

            "Well you look hungry so why don't I go get you something to eat first."

            " Sure. I'll go with you."

            When Hitomi opened the bedroom door it made a loud squeak startling Merle. "Wh-Where are you two going?!" she cried, "You're not going to talk to Van yet are you?"

            "No silly, we're going to get something to eat wanna come… and how did you know I was going to talk to Van, were you listening in on me?!"

            "Of course not…but why else would you come back to Fanelia?" Merle responded sticking out her tongue.

            "Fine. Whatever suits you." Hitomi yelled while walking downstairs.

            Merle looked around herself making sure that she was along, and then snuck into Hitomi's room. She found Hitomi's tarot cards and decided to mess around with some of them. She heard some footsteps and quickly hid under the bed.

            " Hitomi are you in there? There's something I want to say to you." A male voice asked. Merle tried desperately to keep quiet. "That's odd" he said, " I could've sworn I saw someone go into this room." He turned and left…

            "I know that voice." Merle whispered to herself. "Van-Sama! I have to find out what he wanted to tell Hitomi. And Quick." But she couldn't leave the room just yet there was someone else coming. 

            "Let's go and see what the cards have to say." Millerna passed Hitomi the cards. Hitomi closed her eyes and there was silence for a minute. "Oh Spirits. Is Van really my true love, or is it another?" she turned the cads and gasped in shock, then she fell back, buried her face in her pillow and began to weep.

            "Don't cry honey, why don't you cheer up and tell me what the cards have to say." Said Malerne in attempt to comfort her friend.

            "The cards, the cards, the cards say that he's not meant for me and if my true feelings are revealed to him death will come…"

            "And the third?"

            "The third card says that the next man I run into is the one."

            "Don't worry hunnz. We'll find something to do about this." Malerne left the room in a desperate attempt to keep Van from seeing Hitomi.

            There was a sudden knock on the bedroom door. "Come in" she sniffled. A dark mysterious figure entered the room. " Hey you! Would you like to go for a walk? I'll be waiting for you downstairs."

            "Who are you?" she asked eagerly.

            He chuckled aloud. "I'll be waiting." Then he turned and left the room. Hitomi leaped off her bed chasing him into the hallway desperately wanting to know who 'the one' was. She looked in the hallway and gasped. "IRVINE THE SHARPSHOOTER?!" she shouted.

            "The one and only" he said turning around to wink at her.

            "But, but, but it can't be," she stuttered, "is there anyone else here with you?"

            "Just good old me." He responded curious of why she was nervous. He shrugged his shoulders and went downstairs.

            Merle still under the bed was quite content of stopping Hitomi from talking to Van and eagerly ran out of the room to find Him.

            Hitomi was extremely devastated but still loving Van she didn't want him to get hurt so for his own good she decided to ignore him and follow around Irvine instead to pursue her 'new love for him'.  
  
  


Back in his room Van was wondering why Hitomi hadn't come to talk to him yet, when suddenly Merle bursted in. "Van-Sama!" she yelled as she leaped on him giving him a giant bear hug. Not saying anything else, Merle grabbed Van's hand and dragged him out of his room. 

            "Let's go outside for a walk!" she suggested forcingly.  
            "Umm….i'd rather wait in my room for Hitomi…" he scratched his head.

            "There's no use in that ya big goof…. She's not gonna come talk to YOU, she's too preoccupied with Irvine." She said in a snobby voice.

            "Fine." He huffed. "I'll go with you." 

            During their walk together Van spotted Hitomi and Irvine. "So she wasn't lying…I wonder what all this is about." 

            While Van was watching Hitomi she caught his eye and quickly turned away. She was afraid of what may happen so she grabbed Irvine's hand and they walked in the other direction. This hurt Van so much that he left Merle there and chased after Hitomi. While running he bumped into Quistis. 

            "What's wrong?" she asked politely.  
            "Hitomi came back to Fanelia and she won't even come talk to me… I don't think she loves me." He sighed

            "Really," her eyes lit up "that's not bad news." And at that instant she kissed him. Van backed away without saying anything and he spotted Hitomi, she was crying. Hitomi saw this and ran away. 

  
Hey thx that was the first 2 chapters of my very first Fanfic ever……so bear with me 

Id like at lease 5 reviews before I add the next chapter and ill write later

Thx a bunch

Kawaii Hima


End file.
